I'm Your Biggest Fan!
by Lord Fluffs-a-lot
Summary: Sakura is the manager of Akatsuki, the coolest group of actors ever to grace the silver screen. However, as each falls for her, a sudden appearance of an old friend can shake a little jealousy into their feelings. YOU CAN CHOOSE THE GUY SHE ENDS UP WITH!
1. Problem: Sasuke

**For coupling's sake, I only included Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara in the Akatsuki. I know, there's more, but don't send me hate mail. I love ALL Akatsuki; it's just not practical here, though. I concentrated mainly on my favorite pairings!**

**Ugh, I'm soooo stressed out. The finals are coming up, and I NEED a distraction from all the studying…brain…melting…gaaaahhhh…**

OoO~OoO

"I'm bored."

I glared at the red-haired man and threw my pencil at his perfect head. It flew harmlessly past the actor's head.

"You're not the once managing your schedule."

Sasori sighed and folded his hands behind his head, eyes shaded by expensive glasses. His flawless skin was what girls first noticed about him, I reminisced in amusement, as I gazed at him. His mouth was set in a tilted line.

The door smashed open, and a blond strode into the room. He towered over me and swept the long strands out of his face.

"Hey, Sakura, where's the Coke? Itachi's about to have a nervous fit." His blue eyes flickered to the sleeping Sasori.

"Leave him alone, Deidara. He's been on set all day." I wanted to push the hair off of his eye, but it was kind of cute in a way. I feigned interest in my overloaded planner. "The Coke cans are in my fridge downstairs. Tell Itachi that he can only take two at most."

Deidara charmingly threw his trademark grin at me.

"Only two?"

"Two," I replied firmly. The actor shrugged and quietly left the room.

I sighed and sunk into my swivel chair. I managed the Akatsuki, a group of actors who were world-famous. A band of four very different personalities, I was almost always in deep dog doo with them. Not to mention the fact that girls idolized them everywhere, I had to manage four sets, four constant demands, and four schedules.

I frowned, concerned about Itachi. The last time something was withheld from him, he haplessly beat a poor fan to pulp. I tried to sneak past Sasori, clipboard tucked underneath my arm, when my foot snagged on the edge of the carpet and I face-planted the floor.

Sasori's whipped his glasses off and stared at me with his constant sleepy eyes. I moaned at the coursing pain.

"Sakura, walking in a straight line isn't that hard, you know."

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled beneath my hand. He sighed and bent down to me, his minty sweet breath ruffling my pink bangs. Unconsciously, my face reddened.

He reached for the Hello Kitty band aids on my desk and ripped the paper off of one. Sasori taped one across the bridge of my nose and helped me to my feet.

"Seriously, I'm not going to pay for your nose job."

"It's just a scratch!" I snapped. I marched to the door as Sasori melted down on the sofa again, pulling the shades down. He looked like An Apollo statue, perfectly still and beautiful. That was his charm with the camera. I crept down the hotel hallway to the door adjacent from my room.

The door was unlocked, and I could hear Itachi's booming, velvety voice even before I walked in.

Deidara was on his stomach on the king-sized bed, headphones wrapped around the bright blond color of his head and face buried in Shonen Jump. He looked like he was asleep.

Itachi stood by the kitchen table, his dark eyes murderous. His shiny, shoulder-length, obsidian hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, his usual hairstyle. Itachi was clothed in all black; a tight muscle shirt and baggy cargo jeans completed the looked.

Hidan, my most foul-mouthed member, glared at him with purple eyes from across the table, both cans of Coke clutched in both hands. His silver hair was pulled back away from his charming, perfect face. Aside from Deidara and Sasori, he was another girl-killer. Hidan was clothed in only his baggy jeans, shamelessly showing off his lean body and accented muscles.

"Damn it, Hidan, there's two of them," Itachi was growling.

"Fuck yeah, but I'll need one later on. I'm staying up all night on the set with all the bitches."

I groaned and the two men turned in unison, surprised that I was there.

"Hidan, give him one."

"But-"

"NOW."

The silver-haired actor scowled and gave, no, threw the can to Itachi. He easily caught it with one hand and popped it open, chugging it like water.

Deidara woke up from all the commotion and yawned.

"What happened to your nose?" he said sleepily. I slapped my hand over the band aid as the two other men zoomed in on it like snakes.

"Yes, what happened to your nose?" Itachi asked with narrowed eyes, moving in closer.

"Fell again?" Hidan chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. I hate you too."

"Is that going to need surgery?"

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"You know what?" I growled. "You can all go to hell. See if I care. I only came to make sure that you guys don't kill each other."

Before they could respond, Sasori burst through the door, breathing heavily and eyes wide.

"Guys, you all better your asses down to the lobby."

"Why?"

"The press is here! They demand an appearance!"

Hidan grumbled as Deidara threw him a simple black shirt. Itachi grumbled about "damned autograph freaks."

I was laughing as I analyzed their pissed expressions. Ten minutes later, we were making our way to the elevator. Itachi forced me into a red cocktail dress, much to Hidan's perverted happiness.

Deidara wrapped an arm around my waist when I thought I was about to have a seizure when the elevator door opened. A million camera flashes when off, blinding me with something the boys were used to. He practically had to drag me into the crowd.

Security guards pushed screaming girls and some boys back as they clawed and roared. I was almost terrified of them, secured to place only by the arm that held me against a body I knew. Hidan grasped my hand, Sasori held my back, and Itachi stayed close to my front, forming a bodyguard-like protection.

A few years back, a rabid fan girl grabbed me when the guy's backs were turned and beat me senseless. My arm and leg were both broken and the boys mercifully held off any shooting until I was better. Ever since then, they've been guarding me like a dog over a bone. I'm thankful for them, but sometimes, it annoys the "fuck outta me," like Hidan would say.

"Hey hey! Look over here!"

"I LOVE YOU ITACHI!!"

"MARRY ME DEIDARA!"

"Smile for the camera!"

A reporter smushed in through the people and jammed a microphone in Itachi's face. He slapped it away, but the reporter waved it back again.

"Tell me, Itachi, are you all fighting over your manager?"

"Hellz ya!" Hidan butt in with a wide grin that only increased the screaming. "She's totally hot over me."

"What…-?!"

Sasori let out a frustrated groan as Deidara hissed bitterly. His fist went up, but I grabbed it and threw it back to his side before he could punch out the annoying reporter.

"There is nothing among us," Sasori said in his smooth voice. Athough he kept a blank face, I could see the fury behind his dark eyes. "Go away."

The reporter grinned secretly, like he had just stumbled upon a cool revelation. He snuck away, triumphant.

"God damn, those fuckin' reporters are gonna get what coming to them…" Hidan growled as he began to roll up his sleeves. I pinched his arm.

The guys kept up their depressed auras they signed the millions of papers that were thrust at them. I stood uselessly in the corner, smiling pathetically and occasionally shaking hands. That's my job: working behind the scenes while taking no credit for what the guys do.

After three hours of signing, Hidan gave up with a throw of his pen. Sasori was half asleep, and Deidara hid out in the bathroom.

"Oh, my, god. If I sign another _anything,_ I'm going to kill someone!" Itachi snapped, throwing a poster in a poor girl's face. She wandered away with a dazed expression.

A black-haired boy wandered up, heading not towards the boys, but…_me?_ Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan all whirled in their seats, teeth bared.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

I narrowed my eyes. He clearly knew me, but I was drawing a blank on his face. Itachi broke a pencil in half and stood up, knocking over the chair.

"Little brother…"

"Sasuke?" I gasped. It all came back to me; we used to go to school together. He was my close friend and crush until he moved away. His memory was pushed away from my mind until now.

I remembered him to be a grim boy, but the sweet smile he threw at me was too much. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Behind me, I could hear Hidan straining against Sasori, who was saying something along the lines of "it's not worth it."

"I can't believe you're here! Oh my god, how have you been?"

Sasuke smiled and, hooking an arm around my waist, pulled me away from the boys. They gasped in shock, Itachi roaring and Deidara cussing in another language.

"I've been fine, Sakura. I've decided to pursue astronomy here. Prices are a bitch in Japan; taking a class would've put me in bankruptcy," he chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to have you back!"

"I know," he said, looking up at the sky. I could totally see why I crushed over him for so long. "I miss being here." I would've missed the quick glance at me if I hadn't been staring intently at Sasuke.

"Sakura! We need you here!" someone shouted.

I looked back, saddened by the fact that the spell was broken. The guys were furiously waving me back, almost desperately. Sasuke, too, looked back as I did, a frown curving down his lips.

"Do you have fun with the Akatsuki?" he suddenly blurted out. He sounded almost…

jealous.

I laughed, fondly remembering all my crazy times with them.

"Yeah, I do. They're like older brothers to me."

Sasuke sighed in relief as the Akatsuki waved me over again, impatient. I tried to signal for them to stop, but apparently, they didn't notice. I groaned and detached from Sasuke's arm.

"I have to go now. They'll throw a fit later on."

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed my arm. "Do you have anything planned later tonight?"

I blinked.

"No. Why?"

"Well…um…" He blushed, something that seemed shocking to me. "Can we go out to eat later? You know, catch up and stuff."

"Like a date?!" My heart throbbed excitedly against my chest. I had been waiting for forever to hear him say that.

"Yeah. A date."

I pulled away with a lopsided grin on my face. I was shaking and babbling inside of my mind; this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Managing the Akatsuki gave me no time to do anything for myself.

"Great! 7 o'clock!" I shouted as I waved goodbye to the boy. "See you soon!"

OoO~OoO

"7 o'clock?!?"

"A DATE?!"

"What were you thinking?!"

I was too giddy to pay any attention to the four fuming actors who were scattered around me. Sasuke was coming in three hours, and I wanted to be perfectly ready for him when he came. I already curled my hair and was busy trying to pulling it up. Curly strands kept popping out of the attempted style, annoying me more than the guys on their worst days.

Deidara angrily flipped through channels at the speed of light with Sasori. They weren't even watching anything; it was just Deidara's way of distracting himself. Sasori eventually got bored and started pacing the length of the room.

Itachi and Hidan, especially Hidan, were chewing my date out like he was their main enemy.

"This is so fuckin' retarded!"

"You only talk to him for five minutes!"

I glared at them and tried out hair pins. They kept flicking open and stabbing my head. In desperation, I grabbed the hairspray and froze my hair in whatever position it was in until everyone in the room was coughing and choking on it.

"Oh god, what the hell is that stuff?" Itachi gasped.

"Good god!"

"Oh, be quiet. It's the same stuff you use on set." An awkward silence pursued.

"Yeah, well, all this trouble for one guy you just met," Deidara grumbled.

I considered just walking out on them, but this was my room, and I was experiencing a major case of space invasion.

**(*~ ok, random, but HOLY SHIT! I JUST GOT A FUCKIN SPLINTER IN MY KNEE AND IT'S BLEEEEEDING!!! oh god, hold on a sec…burns..aaauugh…~*)**

"We take you out and stuff, don't we?" Deidara said innocently, looking up at her with his big, blue eyes. I sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. It fell back in place over his eye. "Why do you have to go out with this guy you haven't seen for years?"

"Well..."

"It's her own damned decision," Sasori roared. Everyone turned to stare at him. He hadn't moved from his spot, but his eyes were drilling towards me. "Let her choose her own dates. She's old enough."

I gaped. Sasori was the last person I suspected to stand up for me. Hidan looked like a kicked puppy.

"B-b-but…!"

"No 'buts,' you friggin retard," Deidara snapped. I was surprised at his change of attitude. "Let the girl choose." I had a feeling that he implying more than just my date.

"You guys are just being immature," I groaned, making my way to the door. "It's not even a real date. Sasuke and I are just going to catch up on a few things. That's all."

"'Catch up'." Itachi snorted in mockery. "Right."

"But," I heard Hidan quietly say, "aren't we good enough for you?"

I shut the door behind me, feeling strangely torn and depressed. I had a feeling that this date wasn't going to be my best.

OoO~OoO

**Ok, so I'm going to write four different chapters, each where she ends up with a different Akatsuki member. Like, you choose the end and stuff. Oh yeah, each following chapter will be a DIFFERENT SITUATION AND ENDING, so don't start fuming about Sakura being a whore and stuff. **

**Oh my god, the splinter hurts soo bad!  
**

**Gah.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if Sakura seemed mean at the end. IT WILL GET BETTER, I promise! *wink***


	2. Solution: Itachi

**Ok, first up, itaXsaku! I'm thinking Sasori next, Deidara, and then Hidan! Woooow, just to be cool, I'm gonna do Itachi and Sasori ON THE SAME DAY. So yeah, two chappies in one day! Oh my god, and if you do the Caramelldansen for a while, you get serious hip burn. And people look at you funny. Same applies to the SHIKA SHAKE. Look it up on Youtube.**

xxbochixx- That's true, I DO like Sakura with a lot of the Naruto characters. I'm discovering new favs everyday! My most recent one is KibaxSakura!

smartpajer - Omg, Barney?! Aaaaggghhh… thanks, but if I update, can you keep Barney in his cage? *dies at thought*

BellaPerea- *insert Hidan's awesome laugh here* Yes, they are SO hot! No offense to Zetsu and Kisame, but yeah. I'm loyal to the Akatsuki hotties. *drool*

Takakuma- Yes, well, Sasuke. Ahaha… He's not a very important character here, but yeah! OOC-ness!! I don't think that I could've accomplished this without that wonderful thing. Otherwise, they would've just tortured her and I think that Hidan would, like, sacrifice her or something. Huh. Thanks!

IcyArt -Kit-Chan- YEAH! JEALOUS! Of course, it had to be hectic. Love is BORN in hectic-ness! Oh, yeah, and don't worry. There will be a DeidaraxSakura in here. If you have any situations you would like to see in particular, I'm taking suggestions! Aagh, the splinter. I DECLARE WAR ON YOU!! I kinda modeled Sakura after me, with all her injuries and stuff. As long as it doesn't kill her… oh well. Arigatou!! (Omg, you know what's really OOC? Deidara doesn't say "hm" after every sentence! BTW, where do people get "yeah" and "un" from? It only sounds like "hm" in the anime.)

OoO~OoO

I crept downstairs to the lunchroom, keeping my bright eyes narrowed. I was afraid that an Akatsuki member would pop out of nowhere and started hassling me about Sasuke. After my little friction between them, one of the stage directors dragged all four away, claiming that "the scene is waaaay over-due." Well, more like "za zeen iz vaaaaay over-due!"

I couldn't say that I was grateful for the silence, but it was almost unnerving. I lived in constant noise and chaos; this was kind of creepy.

No one was in the giant lunchroom. It gave me the weirdest feeling, seeing all the empty red velvet chairs and being able to hear my own footsteps echoing off the opposite wall.

I easily found the water cooler. It was almost amusing that it was imported from Switzerland; as long as it's pure, why does it matter where it comes from?

"Sakura?"

I screeched as the glass cup in my hand flew over the tables and crashed on a wall. My heart-rate was still at a million as Itachi bent over me. He was in a long black coat with red clouds patterned on it. I almost laughed at his high collar, but I remembered his cold words earlier on, and I turned away.

He let out a frustrated hiss and grabbed my arm.

"Let go, or I'll beat you senseless."

"I'd like to see you try," he guffawed. I wanted to smack the back of his head, but I wasn't sure if paparazzi were hiding out in the walls or something. Once, I found a miniature microphone in my toothbrush.

I reached for another cup in the cupboard, but to my dismay, the next one was too far to reach. I stretched and groaned, but it was always millimeters away from my fingers.

Itachi was now peeling open in laughter. I remembered one article I read where it said that Itachi's laugh was a favorite among girls. Listening to it, I found it cute. Annoying as hell, but cute.

He reached over my body and grabbed it with his long, pale fingers. I was in shock as to how easily he leaned against me, but he pulled away and handed me the cup. I could still feel the outline of his lean form against my back.

"Shortie, do I need to buy you a stool?"

"Funny," I snapped, feeling stupid at the moment. I tried to turn and leave, but his hand was on my shoulder again. Feeling like he wouldn't let me go, I placed my hands against my hips.

"I…need to talk to you," he said slowly, as if analyzing my reaction. All humor was drained from his face, leaving him looking stripped and defenseless. I twitched.

"Well?"

Itachi blushed, to my surprise and scratched the back of his head. He was never ever embarrassed about anything! Curiosity got the best of me, and I pulled up a chair to sit on. He did the same, his face now a light shade of pink.

"I was thinking about what I said earlier about my little brother and…um… I don't think it seems right for us to take this opportunity away."

I gaped, my mouth dangling open.

"But I thought that you hated-…"

"I do. I'll always hate my brother." He cut off and stared at the hem of his sleeve. "But you do so much for us, and we never get to do anything for you. What we did back there, well, I guess that we're all a bit jealous."

"Of me?!" I nearly screamed. "Itachi, you could get jealous over so many hot, rich girls and movie stars!"

"I know. But…" Itachi laughed nervously and reached into his coat. He pulled out a small, dark blue box and threw it to me. I failed at catching, but I picked it off the ground and stared at it wondrously.

"What is it?"

"Your early birthday present. I know that it's in two months, but I want to make it up to you."

I ripped it open and a velvet planner fell out. It was a gorgeous shade of pink, with small Swarovski crystals embedded in the front, spelling out "SAKURA" in fancy cursive. Tears stung my eyes and threatened to spill, but I quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's so you won't have to worry about being organized. You'll have more time to yourself now."

I wasn't sure of what to say; this was a side of Itachi I was not used to seeing. He quietly got up and pushed the chair back under the table. He looked back at me as he left, a true smile pushing back the edges of his lips.

"You deserve this date."

I was still in shock when the door quietly closed behind him. What I expected was the complete opposite of what actually happened. I clutched the small book close to me heart, trying to decipher all that he said and all he wanted to say.

I was at a loss for words.

OoO~OoO

The dress I chose was one that the Akatsuki gave me for my twentieth birthday. It was a light green color, long and sparkly. It crossed around my back and cut down low on my chest. I was afraid of looking in the mirror because I didn't know what to expect. One of the boy's fashion designers decided to play merciful and helped me with makeup. I was extremely clueless in that field.

The tall man stroked his goatee an observed me from a distance. He twirled his finger and I turned in place. I actually felt kind of revealed, but I seldom wore dresses. Besides, I was about to go out with someone I hadn't seen for years.

"It nice, daaarling. Maybe a little more blush…?"

"No more blush! God, you put so much on me, I'm gonna look like I just had a heatstroke."

"Well, how about the powder-…"

"No. No! I'm pale enough as it is!"

I sighed and stepped in front of the full-length mirror. It was true; I was losing weight. My chicken legs popped out from the slit and my cheeks looked caved in and hollow. It wasn't because I was dieting (I was actually underweight), but I just had so much stuff to do, I often pushed aside basic necessities.

For the millionth time, Itachi's face and smooth voice broke into my thoughts. I vigorously shook my head and stepped into green heels.

"You look wonderful, daaaarling," Karl, the designer, cooed. "It's a wonder why you're not on the red carpet."

"I'm only a manager," I said quietly, tucking a loose strand of hair back in place.

"But with all those beautiful boys around you, daaaarling, you should keep up your appearances."

"What?"

Karl shrugged and picked up my file. He worked away at his nails like he was trying to permanently shorten them.

"Well, your frequent public appearances with the Akatsuki can really put a lot of rumors into the mouths of their fans, daaaarling."

"You're telling me," I snorted. "I just received a box of grenades this morning."

My hotel door burst open, and a guy ran in, red and exhausted. He locked eyes with me.

"Sakura! You need to come downstairs now!"

I gasped; Sasuke was coming in five minutes. However, panic struck through my chest. I could just tell from his freaked expression that it had to do with the Akatsuki.

"What? What happened?"

Another man ran in, filling the room with the scent of sweat.

"That black-haired one! He had an accident!" he blurted out.

_The black-haired one. _

"Itachi?!" I shrieked. "Are you sure that it's him?"

"Sure, miss," the second man said with a hiccup. "He was wearing a long black coat…"

I pushed past them and stalked towards the door, slamming it open. I let the tears fall now. It ruined my makeup, but I didn't care. Itachi needed me and-

Oh my god. Sasuke!

He stood at the elevators, looking confused and bewildered. Sasuke had on an expensive-looking tuxedo and clutched his car keys in hand.

"Sakura?"

"Your brother is hurt. He had an accident!" I cried out. I had been manager of Akatsuki for six years now; they were practically family to me now. I was not surprised at the protective defense I put up for them.

"An accident?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I pushed past him and jammed my thumb on the elevator button. It seemed to take forever.

"Are you going to him now?"

"I have to!" I said slowly. "The health of the Akatsuki is MY responsibility."

He broke off and entered the elevator with me. The two men were pushed out of the way.

Sasuke was incredibly silent as I fretted in my corner of the elevator. I hummed, rocked in place, and thrummed my fingers against the golden handrail. It was a dumb defense mechanism, but something I always did when nervous.

"So, I guess our date then is cancelled, huh?"

I looked at him with shock. His older brother was in the hospital, and all he could think about was our date?

"I guess it is," I hissed between clenched teeth. It was at that moment I realized that our date didn't really matter to me. There was never a Sasuke Sakura outing.

At the hospital, I nearly chewed my fingers off trying to find Itachi's hospital room. Sasuke waited in the cafeteria, bored with my frantic search.

I finally found him on the sixth floor. Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara crowded around the entrance, their faces pale and tired. They were all still in their black coat costumes.

Sasori noticed me first, and he threw me a sad smile. Deidara leaned against Hidan, possibly asleep. Hidan grinned.

"Hey, Sakura," he whispered. Sasori put his finger to his lips and the silver-haired actor stuck his tongue out.

I slipped past them and entered the dark room. I had to squint to make out Itachi's form, but when I did, I almost yelped.

He was drowning in white bandages, some still soaked through with blood. This was heartbreaking, knowing that I just conversed with him a few hours ago. I pushed aside a few IVs and sat down next to him. Some strange force compelled me to grab his hand.

Itachi's dark eyes slowly opened to my touch and he weakly smiled. I almost fainted with relief.

"Itachi, you baka, I can't believe you let this happen to you," I whispered, on the verge of tears again.

"I know, I'm stupid. I tripped over a damned prop and landed on something pointy and sharp. I still don't know what it was." He hissed in pain as something started acting up and I freaked, not knowing what to do but wanted to help. Itachi sighed in misery and relaxed again.

A tear trickled down my cheek and it landed on Itachi's cheek, much to my horror. I wiped it away with my sleeve and bent over his inert form, sobbing.

Itachi placed a hand over my head.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sasuke?" he mumbled.

"No." I said it so firmly, he laughed and looked away. "I'm supposed to be here."

"Do whatever you want," Itachi said. "I don't really care."

I hiccupped and clenched my teeth. Managing the Akatsuki wasn't a job; it was my way of life now. I wasn't about to let that slip away.

"Wait," he suddenly said. I looked up, confused through my daze.

"What do you need?"

Itachi blushed, the thing that I loved most about this shy, yet strong-willed actor.

"Just…please stay. For now."

_I don't want to be alone,_ he said, unspoken, but I heard. Of course I heard.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you," I murmured, placing my head on his chest and listening to his slow rhythmic heartbeat. It was a sound I would always remember.

OoO~OoO

**Well, I have to keep reminding myself that these are four different one-shots. It's harder than it looks, cuz' I'm trying to deal with four different personalities. Can you understand them? It may be OOC, but I defiantly separated them. Thanksies!**


	3. Resolution: Love Will Find A Way

**Ok, so here's the thing. I have Solution: Sasori 99% finished, but I really can't go on. I have finals tomorrow, so I'll try to post tomorrow. I really promise!**

**So, here's something that might stall the tomatoes and stuff.**

**I'm Your Biggest Fan****'s super-coolness soundtrack of awesomeness!~**

**So here's my ItaxSaku song:**

**Love Will Find A Way**

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way


	4. Solution: Sasori

**So, here's my second pairing for the day: SasorixSakura!! The second alternate ending…. Omg, watch this. It totally got me into the Sasori-mood!**

**- ****.com/watch?v=el1dUXJwSpg**** -**

SasoLOVE111- Wow. You read really fast… Arigatou. I wanted to do something that I could have fun with, plus adding all of my favorite Akatsuki couples. Ahaha…judging by your penname, I think that you'll like this chapter! ;3

OoO~OoO

Sasori quietly lounged on my bed as I fumed all of my frustrations to him, concerning mainly Sasuke. I threw various clothes over my head as I ripped my closet apart. In my head, I had the perfect outfit, but my current wardrobe was seriously lacking. You would think that the Akatsuki manager would have something decent to wear, but I could only find jeans and a few battered tees.

"Having trouble?" Sasori asked, suddenly over my shoulder. I squeaked and tripped over a rolled-up pair of socks. I'd forgotten how silently he could move.

"No. Well, maybe. No." I shoved Sasori aside so that I could pull apart my mini drawer.

Even though I could talk openly with Sasori, I was still mad about what happened earlier. He didn't stand up for me, like I had expected.

I had met Sasori first out of all the Akatsuki, which is why I was the most comfortable around the lazy red-head. Even though he was sometimes thoughtless, he believed in the truth, even if the truth hurt like hell. It was a certain trait about him that immediately attracted me to him.

"How about this?" he said slowly, pulling out a yellow sundress out of an old shoe box. I snatched it out of his hands. If he was so against my Sasuke-date, why was he helping me prepare? "What? It's a nice dress."

"Get out. I'm going to change."

Sasori smiled undauntingly.

"You've changed millions of times in front of me."

"Have you been hanging around Hidan? Go!"

Sasori, like the stubborn bastard that he is, only yawned and stretched out on my waterbed. My eye twitched.

"Hey, don't get mad or anything, but I was just wondering."

"Whatever it is, no."

He propped himself on his elbow and gazed at me with the kind of stare that bore through the back of my head.

"What attracted you to Sasuke?"

He might as well have asked me why girls get their period.

"Go. Away."

"No. For real, what attracts you?"

I whirled on him, frowning.

"That sounds wrong in so many ways."

Sasori burst out in laughter, clutching my bedspread until I thought he was choking. I nervously eyed him until he started kind of breathing.

"Fine, if I tell you, will you not die on my bed?" I snapped.

"Deal."

I looked back at the dress, suddenly thoughtful.

"He's kind, sweet, and thoughtful," I said quickly. "Now will you go?"

To my surprise, he scowled and stared at the fluffy, pale green carpet. Sasori was always under control, and anger was not a "him" thing.

"Um, Sasori?"

His head snapped on and he stretched a fake smile across his face, blinding me with his paper-white teeth. I could feel the fraud; feel that he was hiding something from me. I was actually a little offended, since I kept nearly no secrets from him. I thought that our relationship was built on trust.

He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Do you need any help?"

"To some privacy? Yes."

"Oh, by the way," Sasori said quickly while grabbing his coat. "The dinner is tonight."

I dropped the bottle of perfume, grateful that it was plastic.

"Tonight?!"

The dinner was going to held at the hotel next to us, attended by all of the famous stars ever to grace the silver screen. Special awards were given out to the best of the best, kind of like the Emmys, but smaller. I was really looking forward to this. The Akatsuki were actually the first invited, but there was only one requirement.

"Don't you have to go with a date?"

Sasori snorted.

"Yeah, since always. I guess that I'm gonna miss out on this one, though, since I was originally planning to take you."

"Me? Sasori, we're not going out." I wanted to smack the bemused expression off of his face. He wasn't openly flirtatious like Hidan, but he had a way of being sneaky.

"You know that, and I know that, but the press doesn't know that."

I frowned, beginning to feel the effects of guilt. I knew that this dinner meant a lot to Sasori; there was a ninety percent chance he would be awarded. As a manager, I wasn't stupid; he was the best actor out of all four of them.

I wondered how he felt, sacrificing his award for my date.

Wait.

Sasori was at the door, his head bent. I sadly looked at him, wishing that there was something I could say.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," he said brightly. Again with the falseness. "There's always next year. Have fun with Sasuke."

He finally left the room and I felt devastated. What if he earned an award and the only reason why he couldn't go would be because of me?

I quickly slipped into the dress, trying not to scream when the hair pins popped out. I let my curly hair hang loose, admitting defeat.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Eh?"

Deidara made his way into my room without permission, full grin on. He was clothed in traditional Japanese clothes, even tying up his hair like samurais did. His wooden shoes clomped noisily.

"I was just wondering if you knew about the dinner tonight. You know, the one you were babbling about."

"I wasn't babbling and yes, I know. Sasori told me about it."

Deidara smirked at the name.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone, but he HAS to go to that dinner tonight!"

Suddenly, I felt like the carpet had been pulled out from underneath me. I gripped the edge of the table as my eyes went wide. Deidara took a step towards me and hesitated.

"W-why?"

"The director-dude of the awards let me see the list. I'm really pissed off that I wasn't there, but Sasori is! Jeez, everyone is in LOVE with his latest movie. They're giving him top ranks tonight!"

"Top…ranks…?"

I mentally cussed out his amazing acting skills. Why did the dinner have to be tonight? Why did he have to earn an award the night I go out with Sasuke?

Deidara suddenly gasped and clicked his tongue. I knew that it wouldn't be long before he caught on.

"He doesn't have a date, does he?"

I smiled bitterly.

"I guess not."

"But you can…oh. Right. The date-thing."

I tried not to twitch, but my eye failed my anyway. Why was Kami plotting against my date with Sasuke? One small dinner was all I asked for.

"Can't he just get another girl or something? I'm pretty sure that he can at least manage that…"

Deidara snorted through his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Does Sasori honestly look like someone who'd go out with a random girl?"

I thought seriously and sighed.

"No," I admitted grudgingly. "Last time, he nearly ripped the girl's head off…"

"Listen, Sakura," Deidara said in a softer tone. "I'm saying this for the sake of my best friend. You can always go out with Sasuke, but this is Sasori's only chance at that award. Besides, what has Sasuke done for you that Sasori hasn't?"

I remembered his face when I said that Sasuke was _"sweet, kind, and thoughtful." _Well, wasn't that Sasori himself? Was that why he looked so upset?

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I owe Sasori at least this much," I whispered under my breath. Deidara must've heard, because he grinned and opened the door for me.

And, honestly, I didn't feel so bad about the loss of my date.

OoO~OoO

"Sasori, open up!" I shouted, pounding on his door. I hit it some more until I heard the shuffling of footsteps and the door swung open on mid-knock.

The red-headed actor stared at me in shock from underneath his sleepy eyelids.

"Sakura, what-"

"Get dressed," I ordered, barging into his room. It was bigger than my own, I thought sadly, but I entered into his walk-in closet and threw a tuxedo at him.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he stripped off his shirt. I tried not to stare at his lean, muscular body. "I thought that you were supposed to be on your date."

I found a bow and tossed it to him.

"What's one dumb date when I can go out with one of the cutest Akatsuki?" I meant that as sarcasm, but Sasori was suddenly behind me and ruffled my hair. I squealed because I had worked so hard on it.

"My little manager finally realizes what been in front of her this whole time," he chuckled. I teasingly slapped his hand away, but I knew that he was so true. So many years, and I never realized what was standing right in front of me.

I blushed and turned away when I heard his zipper go down and waited until his formal pants were snuggly around his waist. I turned around.

Sasori looked charming with his professional look going on while still maintaining that I-just-got-up-don't-touch-me expression. His red hair was still tussled, but I didn't suggest anything. It was really cute.

"Come on then, date. We don't want to be late," I said in a pretend-masculine voice while holding out my arm. Sasori laughed again and moved my arm so that I was grasping _his_ arm. I mentally wondered what we looked like together.

"Did you call Sasuke yet?" he asked as he locked the door behind us.

"I texted him." That way, I could delete anything heated he sends back, but I left that part off. I didn't have to explain to Sasuke why I cancelled.

"Oh. Okay." If I wasn't paying any attention, I wouldn't have seen the smirk on his face. I could see why girls threw themselves at him on the red carpet. "Let's go."

OoO~OoO

Sasori groaned at the table as he pushed away his fifth bowl of spaghetti. I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't explode in laughter; I was still working through the garlic breadsticks.

The award presented astounded everyone: it was pure gold. People stared with their mouths open as my date (officially now) slowly walked up to claim it. The entire room screamed in praise when he walked back down, and I had to fight through so many girls to get to him.

He swung me around by the waist and planted a huge kiss on my mouth.

Maybe it was just all the excitement, or maybe it was for real, but anyway, my face turned the darkest shade of red ever known to womankind. Girls screamed profanity at me as he led me away, but this time, I wasn't that bothered.

I couldn't explain the butterflies that twisted my stomach every time he glanced my way, or the mumbled answers I gave him whenever he asked me a question.

Was I in…_LOVE_…with Sasori?!

My muffled thoughts were interrupted when a tall man strode up and smashed his hand on Sasori's back with a huge smile. I was terrified that he would choke.

"Good job, young man!" he crowed in the weirdest British accent I have ever heard. It was kind of Australian, too, but not really. Sasori narrowed his eyes. He hated actors like him.

"Thank you."

The man "ho-ho"-ed like Santa, and slapped his back again. Sasori looked like he was going to stab his hand with the fork he held tightly in his long fingers.

"I dare say, young man," he continued on, "your movies are excellent. I was completely spellbound by your smashing performance!"

I almost choked on laugher.

"By the way," the random actor continued on, "you have an excellent taste in woman. You really scored lucky this time." He winked and jammed his elbow in Sasori's ribs with a wink. I wondered if I could report this as abuse, but he only grimaced and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I did, didn't I?"

The man "ho-ho"-ed as he was walking away, much to our relief.

"God, I can see why you hate extras," I mumbled.

"He was right, though," he said, eying the man's backside. "I scored it lucky with you."

I laughed playfully and tickled his side.

"Well, then, you had better not 'score it lucky' with another girl," I jokingly warned with a wave of my finger. Sasori caught it and kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman. My face warmed again.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Sakura."

OoO~OoO

**Hm, personally, I like this story better than Itachi's (don't keel me!) but yeah. Thanks for reading, and BTW, the last song was from Lion King 2!**


	5. Resolution: Love Song Requiem

**I totally and completely ADORE this song! It's so emotional and sweet… I always think of SasorixSakura every time I hear this. OMG, fanfiction messed up my song format; it got sliced in the beginning! Grrr.**

**Love Song Requiem**

**Trading Yesterday**

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I will never have  
And hope Is just a stranger wandering how it got so bad

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love


	6. Solution: Deidara

**I've been dying trying to think of a deixsaku plot, but ta-da! **

**Oh, and just a note, I might not be updating as frequently as I was before, since I'm going to EGYPT during this summer break! Omg, during the summer. Summer. Heat. **

**My mom was all like, "I wonder why the airplane tickets are so low this season."**

**Yeah Mom, I wonder why.**

**Thanks so much for the support! I wouldn't have made it this far in the story without you, dear fanfiction reader peoples! **

OoO~OoO

Sasuke came earlier than I had hoped, knocking on my hotel door an hour before I had expected him. I nearly stumbled over Dum-dum, my beagle, as I jumped to the door.

"Hi!"

He stood at the door with a bouquet of assorted flowers, his face colored. Sasuke wore a white casual shirt, the top button open, and simple, pressed, black pants. We stared awkwardly at each other until I stepped aside.

"You look really nice Sakura!" he blurted out.

I would've laughed if he hadn't looked so nervous. I wore a simple silky red dress that swooped low on my backside and crossed my chest with three red beaded straps. Surprisingly, it was the maid who helped me prepare. She had seen me cry after my little spat with the Akatsuki, felt sorry for me, and redid my hair without a word. It was pulled back into a simple, wavy ponytail with curly strands framing my face. The maid let my long, straight bangs hang off to the side.

Sasuke continued on as he walked into my room.

"I'm sorry about my casual wear. I wasn't sure about the restaurant, though, since I was going to let you pick."

I blushed.

"I was actually thinking about a great Italian restaurant down in the city. It's kind of fancy, actually, but I hope you don't mind," I filled in. Again, the maid had helped me with a local listing of all the eateries. I was just sorry that I didn't ask for her name, since I was considering just walking off with jeans to the nearest McDonald's.

"Okay, anything will do."

Another knock on the door startled me, and the door burst open, revealing a smiling Deidara with an armful of roses.

"Hey, Sakura, I know that your date's coming in an hour, but I just wanted to make it up to…" He saw Sasuke then, staring at him in shock. Deidara's happy mood slipped off of his face like a cat on a wet tin roof. "…you. Oh."

The two guys looked at each other, the movie star and my long-lost crush. Nobody said anything.

"Deidara!" I gushed, breaking the silence. "This is Sasuke!"

"I know," he said in a low, scary tone.

Out of politeness, he stretched his arm out for a handshake. I saw him grimace and realized that this must've been really awkward for him. Sasuke melted back to his former self and shook his hand once before Deidara pulled away like he was infected with lice. Unconsciously, I watched the Akatsuki member wipe his hand on his shirt.

"Are you two leaving now?" he forced himself to say. I was getting really annoyed.

"Yes," I said quickly while grabbing Sasuke's arm. "We are."

Almost immediately, I felt guilty for saying it, because Deidara looked like I had just stabbed him in the gut. I tried not to sympathize with the blond, since I suddenly remembered that he had promised me earlier that it was really _our_ night out. I rotated with the Akatsuki members every night, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday being our five-person outings.

I had taken away Deidara's evening with me.

"Hey, listen," I said in a quieter tone. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll go ice skating, just the two of us."

Deidara brightened a little while Sasuke stiffened and growled softly. It was getting too complicated in here, having to deal with two contrasting men.

I pulled Sasuke away and towards the door, biting my lip and forcing myself not to turn around to apologize to the sweetest Akatsuki member.

As I reached the door, I heard Deidara running to us as he just regained his senses.

"Sakura, wait!"

I shut the door in his face, feeling more miserable than I ever had before. This was my first time ever hurting him like this, and I had a feeling that the rejected look on his face would always haunt me.

OoO~OoO

We had to stop by the reception desk to grab my purse, giving Deidara time to make it back to the set downstairs. It was actually pretty cool, knowing that they were filming in this hotel.

Deidara was working on a love comedy, something that he hated, since it felt like, to him, "betrayal to Sakura," but he was pressured to do it when Hidan got sick.

As Sasuke left me in the lobby to use the bathroom, I watched the blond actor gesturing through the millions of cameras, microphones, and whatever the hell they use to film. He was dressed in a tuxedo, something that I thought looked really nice on him, and spoke to a beautiful, redheaded girl. Her flimsy dress bothered me more than it should have. I blistered, unwillingly, at the fact that he was acting out as a romantic hero to her, a role many directors were dying to give him. His innocent, angelic features had millions of girls flocking to every movie he played in.

"I have come to say goodbye to you, Hikaru," he was saying, his eyes portraying sadness in a way that only he could. I was touched. The girl gasped as her hand went up to her mouth.

"But, why? I love you more than the Earth itself!" I recoiled at her deep, masculine voice.

"I know about your engagement to _him_. I cannot continue on our relationship, knowing that I could be hurting the man who loves you the most."

I sat down on a chair, entranced by his performance. He looked over and just noticed me there. Deidara's eyes swiveled back to the girl as he feigned depression again.

"But, that… I…we…I love you more than I love him!"

Deidara leaned on a coffe table and brushed the hair out of his face with his other hand. The girl's eyes sparkled with tears, a very cliché thing to do, I thought.

"That may be true," he said, his sky blue eyes focusing on me now. I was completely shocked, feeling like he was talking to me now. "But I value your happiness over mine, and I realize that I cannot provide that anymore. I stand as only a shadow to the love he provides for you, and you deserve only the best. I'll always care for you inside of my heart, but I'll let you go so that you can soar, be free from the confines of my love for you."

I was frozen in place as the girl wept, buried her face in her hands, and ran offstage. Sasuke came back from the bathroom and offered me an elbow. I took it with shaky hands, feeling like crying. He placed a reassuring hand over mine and led me away from Deidara.

"The set looks pretty good. I'm sure that it'll reach top ranks," Sasuke chuckled as his limo pulled in.

"More than that," I mumbled, feeling empty and wrong as I stepped into the elongated car. "Girls will cry over it."

OoO~OoO

I only ordered the vegetarian alfredo with the parmesan cheese and a glass of sparkling wine. Real wine upset my stomach, a grave mistake I learned after my first tasting.

Onstage, a frail woman was gently singing "Close to You" in a jazzy voice I wished I could have. She gracefully calmed the atmosphere down.

Sasuke had some fancy shrimp dish that had some fancy name I couldn't pronounce. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully, glancing at me every five seconds. At first, it was kind of cute, but after a while, I got annoyed.

The whole time, I was thinking about Deidara and what we could have been doing together. He had the kind of personality that made every moment entertaining and fun. Every time we went out together, I would come home with a sore side due to all the laughing. Compared to that fast, upbeat tempo, this dinner seemed, honestly, slow and almost boring. I was used to having fun at dinner.

"So…" I coughed, trying to break the awkward silence. "Are there any plans to stay in Japan?"

Sasuke set down his fork and gazed at a spot on the floor.

"Definitely, now that I have someone that tethers me to this place." Normally, that would have thrilled the butterflies in my stomach, but I was really too upset to care.

I didn't know what to say anymore, and opted to listen to the lady sing. She switched to "The Gift," a personal favorite song of mine.

I looked over the balcony railing and gasped when I noticed the flash of blond near the stage. Deidara sat alone, his chin on the back of his hand. He had on a black baseball cap, an attempt at disguise, and dark clothes to draw attention away from himself. I forced myself to look away from that heartbreaking scene before Sasuke could notice. More than anything else, I wanted to march down the stairs and throw my arms around his neck, like I was accustomed to doing whenever he seemed sad.

"Sakura? Are you ok? You look pale."

My attention switched from Deidara to my current date. I flashed a weak smile at him, suddenly realizing that I wasn't in the mood for a Sasuke-date after all.

"Yeah, actually, I want to throw up," I groaned, faking a gag. His eyes widened ad he grasped the table to stand up.

"Do you need to…?" I held up a hand and bent over, throwing in another gag. This scene drew eyes, and concerned folks turned to me.

"I'll be fine. Actually, I take these pills before I eat," I lied easily, gritting my teeth. "I accidentally left them back at the hotel."

Sasuke was frowning, his face torn.

"I could take you home-"

"No!" I protested. His face went into shock and I faked a smile. "I mean, no. I'm fine."

"But…"

"Can you go back to the hotel and grab my pills for me? They're on my desk…" Actually, they were Flintstone's gummy vitamins, but I really needed to distract Sasuke. In my mind, our date was over.

He flew out of his seat and ran back to the limo without a word, and I mentally cheered for my success. Once he was out of range, I stood and stretched. The people around me began to realize my diabolical plan, and turned back away with loopy grins on their faces.

I literally sprinted downstairs.

I threw myself at Deidara and nearly choked him with my neck hug. He gasped in surprise as his hat fell off. Everybody faced us now with shocked eyes. Even the singer onstage faltered for a brief second.

"Sakura! I thought that you were with Sasuke!" he said in a startled tone.

"And I thought that you were still filming. Fat chance that you happened to be in the same restaurant that we were in," I teasingly said while wagging my finger. With a sadder, apologetic tone, I continued on. "I'm sorry about back there. I was wrong about Sasuke; he can't ever compare to what I have with you."

Without a word, Deidara laughed and swung me around in a hug, causing a bigger scene. A beam of light focused on us, making this seem like a scene out of a movie. It sure felt like it to me.

"I just want what you want, even if what you want isn't with me," he murmured in my ear as he gently set me down. My mind exploded into fireworks, something that never happened when I was with Sasuke. My feeling for my old crush was like a small, electric tingle, while my feelings for Deidara could have blow the entire place up.

"Don't be daft," I said in my fake British accent. In a normal voice, I added, "I wouldn't miss my night with you for the world."

The singer started up on "My Valentine," and Deidara pulled me, unwillingly since my dress was really long, into a slow dance, gliding me across the small, clear area. Other couples joined us, drowning us in our own little world.

I looked into his deep, clear eyes and saw everything that I couldn't see in Sasuke. Elephants and hippos stomped on my stomach as it heaved nervously against my insides. This was the first time we've ever danced like this.

"I'm sorry about what happened back at the hotel," I sighed.

"Don't worry about that. I knew that you would abandon him sooner or later," he said with the utmost seriousness. "He seemed nice, but all wrong for you. He can't read you like I can."

That was true in the most real sense. I had always admired his ability to see through people.

My phone rang in my clutch and I pulled away from Deidara to answer it. I was sorry that our moment was broken, but he waited patiently.

The phone stopped ringing by the time I opened it, but I listened to the voicemail, wondering if it was an Akatsuki emergency.

"Hey, this is Sasuke. I'm sorry about the short-term notice, but I have a job emergency that I have to take care of. Sorry about the stomach pills, and I hope that you can find a ride back to the hotel. See you later."

I closed the phone with no regrets whatsoever about Sasuke. I was actually glad I had left him, knowing that I had something greater than once measly date with him.

I walked back into Deidara's arms with a real smile on my face, feeling more complete than I ever had in a long time.

"You're all I need, my love, my valentine."

OoO~OoO

**Does this chapter seem shorter than the others? If so, sorry! I've been stressed out about the finals, but I think I'll survive. I hope so, because I SURVIVED A JAPANESE GAMESHOW is going to air soon! I'M SO FRICKIN' EXCITED! It is the best thing EVER since the toilet was invented. **

**Seriously.**


	7. Resolution: Your Guardian Angel

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven


End file.
